The Tereshkova
by ariom
Summary: Rev Bem is behaving strangely, there is a strange vessel nearby, a first season Andromeda tale


The Tereshkova

11 441 words

_This story is set early in the first series of Andromeda. Unfortunately I own neither the rights to the series nor any of the characters therein._

"Where is Rev Bem?" Dylan muttered, looking towards the entrance to the flight deck. Beka raised her eyebrows.

"Meditating, perhaps?"

Dylan gritted his teeth.

"Not when it's his turn to be on watch. I need him, Beka, just like I need all of you. And I need him here when he's supposed to be here."

"He hasn't looked well the past few days," she said slowly. Tyr looked up.

"Off his food perhaps?" he suggested blandly. Dylan pulled a face. From where she had been at one of the monitors, Trance came forwards.

"I've been calling his quarters, but there's no response. I'll go fetch him, shall I?"

"That would be nice." Dylan nodded at her and she left, swishing her tail gently behind her. Tyr followed her with his eyes, and Beka smiled.

"She fascinates you," she said quietly to the Nietzschean, but he frowned and shrugged.

"I have encountered many different species, but never another like her. Where did you say you first met her?"

"I didn't." Beka's stare was cool. "Trance is a very private person, Tyr. She never says more about herself than she intends - "

"I've noticed." He addressed Dylan. "I'll go see how Harper's progressing with that design."

"Right." Dylan nodded abstractedly. "Rommie?"

"Yes?" The android form of the ship's AI crossed to him, and he tilted his head curiously.

"Have you any information on Trance's people?"

She appeared to consider, and then shook her head.

"Negative. Any number of species with tails, several with mauve or purple skin colouring, but none with both. Just Trance."

"She's unique," Beka grinned and Rommie nodded in agreement.

"That may well be closer to the truth than you realise. Dylan, you wish me to search further?"

"Hmm. Not right now."

"Rev? Rev Bem? Where are you?" Trance moved along the wide corridor, her tail swinging loosely from side to side behind her. She approached a corner and, hearing a slight sound, started to turn. But before she could do she was suddenly attacked from behind. She and the Magog went down in a melee of limbs, fur, claws and tail, and she screamed, attempting to push him away.

"Rev! Don't! Stop!"

He snarled deep in his throat, seizing her and pushing her towards the bulkhead. Trance struggled, using her hands and tail to pull his head and claws away from her face. For a second he was poised above her, motionless, then he let out an unearthly screech and tried once again to overpower her. Trance cried out as he bore her to the ground.

"Yowch! That hurt! Stop, Rev! You don't know what you're doing! Stop! This is Trance, remember! Stop!"

His only response was a low growl in his throat. They rolled over and over, tumbling towards the corner just as Tyr raced around it, alerted by Trance's cries. In fact he had been fifty metres away, but his hearing was far more acute than almost anyone else's on the ship.

"No! No, Tyr! Don't kill him!"

The Nietzschean seized Rev and dragged him backwards from her as she staggered, trying to regain her footing. Rev Bem turned his face towards Tyr, and the other man saw madness in his eyes. The Magog bared his teeth, preparatory to spraying poison, but Tyr rapidly swung him round, holding him struggling, at arm's length, and the poison splattered harmlessly against the bulkhead. Rev's face changed expression from vicious nightmare to horror and he shouted desperately at the other man. For a moment he was lucid and in control of himself.

"Kill me! Or stun me! Quickly! Or I'll attack again! And I'm very strong. You could hold me for a while, but then I would overpower you! Hurry!"

The Nietzschean blinked in confusion, then dropped Rev Bem to the floor and snatched at the force lance he wore. He checked to ensure it was on a stun charge and then fired it. As Trance rose shakily to her feet they regarded each other over the fallen Wayist.

"Are you all right?" Tyr extended his hand and she took it, then knelt beside Rev.

"Yes, I'm fine. He is only stunned, isn't he?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"I came along - and he attacked me. I have no idea why." She was busying herself with the Magog, then she stood up and addressed the ship's AI. "Andromeda?"

"Trance." The AI blinked into holographic being in front of them and her eyes widened slightly at the sight. Then she went thoughtful for a few seconds, before her gaze cleared and she nodded. "My sensors in this area were temporarily blinded. They are now back on line."

"The Magog attacked her." Tyr stepped forward. "He could have killed her."

"But he didn't. And he didn't do - anything else - to me either." Trance shrugged and forced a rather wavery smile. "Andromeda - we need to get him to medical, as soon as possible."

"I'll send an android."

But Tyr stepped forwards and picked up the fallen Magog.

"I'll take him." He nodded to Trance. "Lead the way."

"There is something really wrong with him." Trance was looking distinctly worried as she ran the medical scanner over Rev Bem's body. Tyr had insisted upon putting him in restraints, and she had not wasted time arguing. Now he stood leaning comfortably against the wall, casually cleaning his fingernails with a vicious looking knife.

"Something really wrong with him. You amaze me. He tried to kill you, Trance. That's normal behaviour for a Magog."

"But not for this Magog." She glared at him over the table. "And if he had really tried to kill me, Tyr - he would have succeeded." She lifted her hand to still his protests. "Remember - he told you to stun him. He knew something was happening that he was unable to control." Tyr's eyes followed the alien purple woman as she went to consult the readouts at a console in the corner. She was a puzzle. In her position he would not have willingly touched the Magog again, and here she was, attempting to find out what was wrong with him. For a moment the Nietzschean had a vivid mental image of a life that did not include either Trance or Rev, and he shook his head to himself, angrily denying the pain of that possibility. To cover his inner confusion he scowled at her.

"You didn't shout hi-ho." She stared at him and he raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Nietzschean hearing is very acute. I heard you struggling - "

"And you came running to rescue me?" Trance blinked. "I had thought it was by chance you came along right then. Thank you, Tyr."

"I heard you. But I didn't hear you didn't shout hi-ho." He lifted his finger as if lecturing. "I told you, you have to focus your strength. Next time, remember that." There was a glint of humour in his eyes that she did not miss and he swung towards the door, just as Dylan entered, a querying expression on his face.

"Trance? What happened? Tyr?"

The other man stopped in the doorway, his back to the captain. Then he turned around slowly.

"It appears your pet Magog is sick in some way. Or possibly merely reverting to form. He tried to attack Trance - "

"But Tyr came along and rescued me," Trance finished, her smile a trifle tight.

"And Rev?"

"I'm trying to find out what the problem is." She looked carefully at the console. "It appears that he has an excess of a specifically Magog hormone in his bloodstream." Her smile was crooked. "The result is uncontrolled aggression. It could be possible that all I have to do is find a counterbalance to it."

"Oh." Dylan smiled lopsidedly. "That easy, Trance? Really?" She sighed.

"I hope so. It probably is, but there is nonetheless a considerable amount of work involved. Magog biochemistry is extremely complicated. This may take a while. We need to isolate and identify the specific hormone that is causing Rev's aggression, determine what level is normal for him and how the excess can be neutralized." Dylan nodded.

"Did he hurt either of you?"

Tyr's derisive snort was audible as he strode away along the corridor. Trance giggled. Dylan looked slightly bewildered.

He remained in the medical centre for a while, sitting watching the Magog. Rev Bem was sedated and restrained but he still hurled himself against the bonds, muttering and snarling incoherently. Trance was occupied with the medical console, murmuring and frowning to herself occasionally. From time to time she crossed to watch Rev, and Dylan with him.

"I am making progress," she told him. "I am on the way to isolating and identifying the hormone responsible for Rev's actions." She smiled around. "That is to say, Andromeda and I have been working on that between us. Afterwards, I hope it will be just a matter of designing nanobots to inject into his bloodstream to nullify its effect. That will take time, but it is not going to be an impossibility. Rev Bem should be up and around and back to normal within, say six or seven hours of the treatment. He is going to be rather more than mortified at what happened, but there was no harm done."

"He gave you a fright, didn't he?"

She shrugged self deprecatingly.

"Yes. But it was nothing. I'm tough, Dylan." She laughed but he didn't smile, just regarded her steadily.

"You are more than that, Trance. I'm just - not quite certain what exactly it is that you are."

"Oh?" She looked at him queryingly.

"You were dead. Andromeda could find no life signs. But then - you weren't dead." He shook his head. "That doesn't happen. Not to - "

"Normal people?" There was a tone of light mockery in her tone. "But then, Dylan, you must have realised by now than none of us aboard this ship is normal. Define normality."

"Hmm." He shook his head and changed the subject. "How did you all come to be together as a crew with Beka?"

Trance smiled in memory.

"Oh, it didn't happen all of a sudden. First there was Harper, and then later Rev. There was another crew member, but - ah, he had a fatal accident with a pressure suit. Harper told me he had bought the farm. I - didn't understand his expression. I pictured him retired to some country place. But it wasn't that at all." She looked down. "Sometimes I feel so stupid. These sayings - there are so many of them, and none ever seems to mean what it says."

Dylan chuckled a little.

"I've noticed that myself. Once or twice I've said something, and the reaction hasn't been at all what I expected. Words and their meanings change - and a lot have over the three hundred years I was out of it." More gently he went on. "You need never feel stupid, Trance. You have gifts others do not."

"Sometimes I really wonder about that."

Dylan moved to touch her shoulder.

"Don't wonder, Trance. You are a very special person. Look what you are doing to help Rev. None of us could have done that."

"Rommie could have."

"Rommie isn't human."

"Neither am I."

Dylan had the good grace to look abashed.

"Yeah. Sorry. You know what I mean." They shared a smile and he went on. "Can you manage here? I'll send Harper down to - ah - keep you company. Watch Rev. You know."

"All right." She smiled after him as he left. She liked being on the Andromeda Ascendant, and she was as fascinated with the other members of their little group as they were with her. Trance loved life. She loved living and she loved observing other life. And she had seen a lot of it so far.

She returned her work on Rev Bem's hormone levels. On the couch where he lay restrained, the Magog groaned and muttered incoherently, and then coughed. At the sound Trance turned her head and slowly approached him.

"Trance?" Rev groaned again. "Did I - what did I do to you?"

"Nothing." She reached out and touched his face. "You didn't hurt me in any way, Rev Bem. And I am going to find out what is the matter. We will find a cure."

"I tried to attack you - to - " The Magog's face twisted. "I am sorry, Trance. I am truly sorry." His fists clenched and he shook his head. "I was living in a nightmare, but it must have been so much worse for you. I am mortified." He banged his fists and drummed his heels on the couch in frustration. "And - this moment of lucidity is not gong to last. I know it! The darkness is coming over me again. Be careful, Trance. Do not, under any circumstances, remove my restraints. Even if I beg and plead. Keep me secured, do you hear me?" His voice was raised and she gestured placatingly.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Trance's face reflected her dismay. "I mean - since you - "

"Since I became a Wayist and rejected violence? No, no. But before that - I was - I still am a Magog, Trance. I did dreadful things. You would not believe what I did." His voice rose. "I was a monster. A monster!"

"I know what you were and I know what you did." Her voice was firm. "Do not torture yourself, Rev. That is the past. Now, the only matter of importance is to find a cure for this sickness."

"True."

"Dylan was in here." She smiled down at him. "He was asking how we all came to be together - a crew for Beka."

"So." The Magog calmed down a little at her words. "I remember when I first met Harper, and when I first encountered Beka Valentine. And when we all met you."

"Yes." She smiled again, reminiscently.

"They've been good times."

"They are not yet at an end, Rev. We will all come through this. Just wait."

"Wait!" His face contorted. "I'm waiting, Trance. And I am trying to focus on the Divine. But it is becoming so difficult. I am - losing my self again. I cannot see the Way." He clenched his fists so the claws dug into his own flesh and cried out. "Help me, Trance! Help me! Aargh!" He screamed once, threshing helplessly in the restraints, and she looked down at him sadly. Again, Rev Bem's mind was under the control of his specifically Magog body chemistry. She left him and returned to her work.

Tyr had not gone to visit Harper in the machine shop as he had intended. Instead he had retreated to the exercise deck and was putting himself through a demanding physical routine. Even so, his mind was occupied, and not entirely pleasantly.

These people! They were rushing from situation to situation, each apparently beyond their control. Sooner or later they were going to get themselves killed. Or Dylan Hunt would get them all killed, with his outdated goal of reestablishing the Commonwealth. Tyr didn't plan on dying because of some antiquated concept.

But he didn't have anything better to do than tag along, hoping that after the disaster he knew they would encounter sooner or later, he would be a survivor. He had always been a survivor. He had had to be. As the sole member of a now extinct Pride, he had both everything and nothing to live for. Being accepted into another Pride had its attractions and its drawbacks. Better to be able to establish his own new Pride, and be a leader.

But where to find a permanent partner? Once, true, he had been accepted, but that had not lasted. He was again an outcast, alone. Even on this ship he was alone. But its crew were getting to him. By chance or intent they were gradually drawing him in and making him a part of their group. He slammed his fist against a bulkhead but did not wince.

That Magog! He would have been better off perhaps to have killed it - him - when he had dragged him from Trance. Perhaps he should have done precisely that when he first came aboard this ship with Gerentax. It would have been easy enough to have done so, and no one could have stood against him. Killing Dylan Hunt however had proved impossible and he had not been entirely reluctant to join the other man. For a non Nietzschean, he possessed strength, both mental and physical, beyond that of most humans Tyr had ever encountered. But these people collectively were fools, amateurs and idealists - and he was now as much a part of them as he had ever been a part of anything else.

For not the first time Tyr decided the logic of his own actions was beyond his comprehension. He pictured them each in his mind. Hunt was an arrogant Commonwealth Captain, attempting to impose his own vision of what it should be upon the universe. Beka was unashamedly concerned with her own self and well being while Harper, although undoubtedly a genius, was probably one of the most insane people Tyr had ever met. Rev Bem was a Magog - a Magog - who claimed to have found the Way! Tyr's lip twisted in disdain. And Trance...

Until her death and subsequent revival Trance Gemini had been nothing to him. Now she was a mystery, and the only consolation was that she was a mystery to everyone else as well.

And still he remained with them. Even more confusingly, he wanted to remain with them. At the same time, he could see no sensible reason for this feeling. A death wish, perhaps? His mouth tightened and he continued his almost manic physical activity.

Several hours later, Andromeda addressed the flight deck occupants.

"Dylan? My sensors have detected an unidentified alien vessel."

"Restorian? Is it a threat?"

"No." There was slight puzzlement in the holograph's tone. "There are life signs, many of them as a matter of fact, but they appear to be...dulled."

"How many life signs?" Tyr demanded while Dylan frowned at her last words.

"Dulled? What do you mean, Andromeda?"

"They are - asleep. No, not asleep." She smiled. "They appear to be in stasis."

"Can you tell us anything more about the ship?" Beka looked hopeful and then an image was brought up on the screen. White and silver against the sky, it was sleek and graceful, with a hint of mystery.

Beka's eyes widened in admiration.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before."

However, Tyr's eyes widened in bewildered recognition.

"The Tereshkova!"

"What?" Beka swung round to him. "You recognise this ship, Tyr? You've seen it before?"

"No." He took a breath and looked from her to Dylan. "That ship is almost as old as this one. I heard about it when I was a child. It was - lost. It disappeared during the war between the Commonwealth and the Nietzscheans."

"Oh. A Nietzschean ship?" Beka shook her head, speaking almost to herself. "Now why doesn't that reassure me? What do you know about it, Tyr?"

"Yeah - and is there something we ought to know, too?" Dylan stared at Tyr, who shook his head slightly.

"I don't think so." His mouth twitched in a tiny smile. "They were an anomaly"  
Dylan gestured encouragingly with his hands.

"Go on, go on."

"The Tereshkova was a Nietzschean ship, yes. But they had a fundamental difference of opinion with the majority of our people, and decided to go their own way. They left, and no one ever heard of them again." His gaze went back to the screen and his mouth tightened. "Until now."

"Uh, Tyr, there's something you didn't quite make clear," Beka put in. "An anomaly? A - fundamental difference of opinion with the rest of you?" She laughed. "Don't tell me they were pacifists or something like that?"

Tyr scowled. But she had not missed his fleeting expression, one almost of embarrassment.

"Very well then, I shan't tell you."

"They were?" She gave a delighted and amused giggle and he nodded sourly. "Pacifist Nietzsheans? Really? Isn't that a contradiction in terms? An oxymoron?"

Unsuccessfully, she attempted to suppress her amusement, while Dylan and Tyr regarded her and each other. Then Dylan tilted his head quizzically.

"Pacifist Nietzscheans? Uh, Tyr, no offence, but I am having a bit of trouble here, too, trying to fit both those terms into the same context."

"I told you they were an anomaly." Tyr did not share Beka's amusement and he looked at Dylan sourly. "My advice to you - for what it's worth - is to just let them continue on their merry way. We need have nothing to do with them."

"Hmm. Maybe not."

"And then again, Dylan, we may find ourselves in the position of having to take some kind of action." The ship's AI indicated the star charts. "That ship is on a heading to pass close by the planet of Gaza. It was once a part of the Systems Commonwealth. It's now uninhabited, but I have detected massive automated defence systems still operational. If that ship approaches too close it will be blown out of the sky."

"That might just save everyone a lot of trouble," Tyr murmured under his breath, but Beka had heard him and swung back, anger in her eyes.

"They're your people, Anasazi! You would like to see them destroyed, without even being able to defend themselves in any way?" He shrugged.

"Like I said, it would save us trouble. But I don't imagine our noble captain would allow that to happen." He turned a sardonic stare upon Dylan, who stared back.

"Damn right I won't. Andromeda, what can we do to prevent the ship from being destroyed?"

"I should be able to influence the planetary defence systems. Getting into them shouldn't present any kind of problem. As for the vessel itself, it appears to be running on autopilot. I'm not sure there's anything we can do about that." Dylan considered.

"Afterwards we can consider our options. All right then. Gaza is now uninhabited - but inhabitable, right?"

"That is correct."

"So putting those defences out of commission isn't going to cause any problems to anyone on the ground?"

"True. But I would recommend shutting them down rather than destroying them." He tilted his head in query and the holo smiled slightly as she continued. "One day, Dylan, when the Commonwealth is restored - "

"If," but she ignored the Nietzshean's interjection.

" - you might find you need or want Gaza. It would be a useful planet."

"Good." Dylan swung around decisively. "Andromeda, get into the ground systems and nullify - don't destroy - the defences. Beka, you find out that ship's precise heading and keep track of it. Harper - where's Harper?"

"Sitting with the Magog." Tyr snarled low in his throat and Dylan regarded him.

"Mr Anasazi, do you have a problem with this course of action?" He tilted his head almost challengingly. "With any of our current courses of action?"

For a moment the two men stared at each other, and then Tyr, still meeting Dylan's gaze, shrugged.

"No."

"Good. Harper can stay with Rev Bem. Trance and Rommie're working on designing nanobots to cure his imbalance."

Tyr made a rude noise, and muttered to himself more than to any of the others.  
"An imbalance? Is that what it was"  
"Right, that's settled then." Beka came up and gave them both a bright smile, giving Tyr an unsubtle dig in the ribs, which he ignored. "Pacifist Nietzscheans, what d'you know? Just when I thought I'd seen everything."

Tyr looked decidedly unimpressed.

"Harper? Are you there? Where is Trance?"

"Huh? Oh, Rev, you're awake again." Harper stretched himself from the chair where he had been curled up and moved across to stand over the Magog, still restrained. "How you doing there, old friend?"

"My head aches."

"I'm not surprised. I reckon everything else probably aches, too. You did go a round with Tyr, after all. Hey, if I went a round with that freakin' Nietzschean you'd still be picking little pieces of me up offa the floor."

There was chagrin in Rev's expression.

"I remember that. I'm surprised he didn't kill me."

"Trance is in the process of designing nanobots for you. She's down in the bio lab right now, conferring with Rommie. They're going to fix that nasty hormonal imbalance you've got, okay." Harper grinned a little crookedly. "Oh, man, it's good to hear you speaking again, Rev. You would have been a scary sight."

"I - am aware of that." There was just the slightest trace of tartness in his tone but the other looked not even slightly abashed.

"D'you want a drink or something?"

"Out of the restraints, that's what I want." Rev gritted his teeth. "Please, Harper. I'm under control now, I promise you."

"Uh, no, I can't do that. I really can't." Harper moved around the couch, careful not to get too close. This situation was making him uneasy and uncomfortable. Trance had warned him about Rev's words to her. But the Magog was begging him. It was unnerving.  
"You've got to let me free. I'll die if you don't! Harper - " But his words were cut off by a ferocious roar, then scream after scream of frustrated anger interspersed with incoherent babble. The Magog twisted and struggled against the restraints around his limbs and body. Harper fled to the opposite side of the room, hands over his ears.

Finally Rev Bem subsided again and there was silence in the medical centre, broken only by whimpering from Harper and muttered groans from the other. It was a long time before the young man struggled to his feet and lurched across to the ablutions area. He threw up and stared bleakly at his expression in the mirror, then splashed water onto his face and returned, almost reluctantly to the medical centre. He crossed to look down at Rev Bem, who was now apparently asleep, sprawled uncomfortably and snoring, his wide open mouth showing his fearsome teeth.

Harper went to one of the consoles and flicked a switch.

"Rommie? Help me, please. I can't stand this. I can't. Watching him, listening to him is torture - and yet at the same time I keep thinking he's a Magog, he's a Magog - and I hate their bloody guts. Rommie! Help me, please."

"Harper." It was the holographic AI that appeared in front of him, and he raised his eyes to her. "Harper, relax. Don't be afraid."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid, Rommie! Not of him! Of myself. That's who I'm afraid of. Rommie, I saw some of the terrible things they - the Magog - did. And I know Rev Bem did some really really bad stuff, too. He's my friend - but he's still - what he is. And I can't help feeling glad he's suffering."

"That's a fairly normal human response, Harper."

"So I'm normal, am I? Gee thanks, Rommie. I was actually hoping for some pearl of wisdom here from you. Something to make me feel better about this whole situation."

"I cannot do that for you. You have to do that for yourself." She tilted her head. "I'm an artificial intelligence, Harper. I can only feel what I have been programmed to feel. But I can tell you this - all of you are valued members of this crew. Trance and I are working to ensure he is cured. And I can say that Rev Bem values your friendship, Harper. That I know for a fact."

"Yeah. Right." The young man dropped into his chair again. "You're a real help, Rommie. Forget I asked, huh?"

The holograph shrugged and disappeared. Harper dimmed the lights and tried to relax, still painfully aware of the presence of the restrained Magog.

In spite of his agitation, Harper was unable to prevent himself from drifting off into a light doze. He was awakened by a clattering and screeching from the direction of the couch. There was a clattering thud, followed by grunts and snarls.

In the darkness, clawed feet rattled across the floor towards first a wall control and then Harper. He sat bolt upright, then leapt from the chair just as the Magog launched himself upon him. They struggled, Harper trying unsuccessfully to remonstrate with his attacker.

"Rev Bem, stop! No!" He managed to pull free, blood dripping down his arm from the claws of his attacker. "You're sick! You don't know what you're doing! No!" He backed away, hands held defensively in front of his body. "Look here, Rev Bem - ah - ah - why don't you get back up here on that couch and let me put the restraints back on you, huh? That's a good idea, don't you think?" He shook his head despairingly, his voice rising. "Come on, Rev, you're my friend. Let me help you."

The only response was an infuriated snarl and another swipe of those vicious claws. Harper backed away until he felt the door of the medical centre behind him and then turned to flee, slamming the control to slide the door locked behind him. He pounded along the corridor, gasping for breath.

"Rommie, where are you? How come you didn't see or hear that? Why didn't you do something?"

"Harper?" The holo appeared in front of him and he blinked, coming to an abrupt halt so as not to run into and through her. "My sensors in the medical centre have been damaged. Rev Bem?"

"You got it first time! He's gone nuts again."

"You're bleeding. Go straight to the flight deck. I'll alert the others and get my sensors back on line." There was the faintest suspicion of a smile on her face. "You're not going to bleed to death - and as far as my scanners can tell, you're not contaminated either."

"Jeez, that's a relief. I didn't think he'd - done anything else. But I wasn't sure. I panicked. He came at me and I panicked." He shook his head helplessly, irritated at his own reactions but nonetheless took her advice, pelting along and onto the flight deck. Beka and Tyr were both there. While she attended the scratch on Harper's arm Tyr lounged by his console, ostentatiously sharpening one of his knives.

In the bio lab, Trance was working with Rommie synthesizing a nanobotic formula to negate the hormones currently running wild in the Magog and resulting in him running berserk. Trance stretched comfortably as she and the AI finally filled several dart guns with the solution.

"We are so fortunate to have you, Rommie. I'm not sure I would have been able to manage this without your knowledge."

Rommie smiled at the alien woman.

"I do believe that Dylan and I are also fortunate to have you, Trance. You have an amazing store of information about so many different species. It really is a privilege working with you, you know that?"

Trance flushed with pleasure.

"The main thing is, we're able to cure Rev Bem. I - " The android interrupted her.

"Trance - Rev has broken free from the medical centre. He managed to sabotage my sensors and I'm not able to locate him right now." Rommie tilted her head as if listening, receiving information from her many other parts scattered throughout the ship. "He is - has to be - within a certain area around the main medical centre, but I cannot pinpoint his exact position."

"I'll go look for him." Trance made for the door, but as she approached it slid open.  
"You will certainly not go looking for him. Not alone." It was Dylan. He had been coming along to check on their progress and the AI had alerted him. "Come with me, Trance. You too, Rommie. When you have found out exactly where Rev Bem is I - "

"We."

He shrugged at the interruption but continued smoothly.

" - will go in and - these are the nanobots for him?"

"Yes," They both nodded, each taking one of the dart guns.

"Good. Then I'll administer it to him. Just aim and shoot, I hope?"

"Make sure you hit him," Rommie advised shortly.

"Yes, that too." He gestured enthusiastically. "Let's go looking for him then. Andromeda, which section of the ship do you suggest we go through first?"

"The area around the main medical centre. He appears to have cut my sensors for a radius of approximately fifty metres. It's only a small area, but there are many possible hiding places in there. And I have no idea what else he could be planning. The actions of a Magog under such a hormonal imbalance are almost impossible to predict. I recommend extreme caution." She paused as if listening. "Dylan, he has increased the sensor blackout to a radius of one hundred metres. I will take counter measures."

"Right. We're on our way."

But before they were half way to the affected area Andromeda's voice addressed them.  
"The Tereshkova is coming under fire from the planet's surface."

Dylan let out his breath.

"I thought you'd been able to neutralise those defence systems. What's gone wrong?"

"I had. For any vessel merely passing by. But the ship's navigational systems have altered its course. It appears as if the Tereshkova will land on Gaza. Unless it's destroyed. There was a system in the ground defences to take that possibility into account and it's come into operation. I'm working on it, Dylan. The Tereshkova has taken a couple of minor hits but I shall be able to prevent its destruction." There was a pause. "The planetary defences have been nullified. Tereshkova is safe. It appears to be maneouvring towards the upper atmosphere, possibly with the ultimate goal of making a landing."

Dylan sighed.

"Right. Are you able to prevent your sensor blackout from increasing?"

"Yes. In fact I am now working on reducing it. Rev Bem is somewhere within an eighty metre radius. As soon as I locate his precise position I'll inform you."

Dylan nodded.

"Good. Rommie, Trance, come with me to the flight deck. We need to make contact with that vessel. If it's maneouvring for landing it seems possible some of the crew may be awakening soon."

As they hurried along the corridors, Trance gradually dropped behind, allowing the others to outdistance her. When she realised she was alone she stopped, smiling faintly to herself. Then she turned and headed directly for the medical centre where she had left the disturbed Magog.

"Trance? Where are you going?" The holographic AI addressed her but she ignored it and passed quickly into an area where Andromeda could track neither her nor anyone else.

"Harper! Come over here. We need to help Andromeda get her sensors in that area back on line." Beka was looking concernedly at a view of the deck where the main med centre was situated. But within a radius of almost ninety metres of the centre, all sensor systems were down. "Trance - she was supposed to stay with Dylan and Rommie, but she slipped away from them. She knew we couldn't track either her or Rev, but she's gone to try and find him." She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "I'm going to shake some sense into her little purple brain next time she doesn't listen."

"Oh, she listened all right." It was Tyr. "She just made up her own - little purple mind about this."

"That's our Trance," Harper muttered. "Always got her own ideas. I'm workin' on it, okay. Andromeda, I'm coming in. You and I between us should be able to get these sensors back on line very soon. At least we can find out where they both are. Okay!" So saying, he plugged himself in to the ship's systems and began a search for their two crew members.

As he did so Tyr left the flight deck himself, heading for the main med centre. It would be all very well, he decided, for Harper to locate both Trance and Rev. But someone would have to be there to intercept the mad Magog.

"I can see her. And him. Oh, crap, he's stalking her! He's behind her and she doesn't know!" Harper blinked back to reality and wrenched the connection from his neck, then raced from the flight deck, unaware that Tyr had already left.

When Dylan and Rommie hurried on to the flight deck it was empty but for Beka.

"Where is everyone?" he demanded. "Trance? She was supposed to be right behind us. Rommie? Where is she?"

The android's mouth tightened.

"They are within the area where my sensors are not working. Tyr was on the flight deck. Harper got into the systems and could see where they were, but then he pulled out and - "

"Damn! No, don't tell me - they've both gone off after her. " Dylan slammed his hand down on a console. "Don't any of your people have any concept of discipline, Valentine? Haven't they ever heard of following orders?"

"Ah - er - " She shrugged and shook her head. "Uh - no. And as for Tyr - I'd rather not try to give him orders. Not unless they're ones I know he's going to follow anyway."

The Commonwealth Captain rolled his eyes and looked back at Rommie.

"At least the Nietzschean vessel is all right. It is all right, isn't it? You did nullify those ground systems?"

"Oh yes."

"Good." He threw himself into a seat and scowled up at Beka. "At least someone around here can follow instructions." She regarded him blandly but said nothing.  
Andromeda appeared on the viewscreen and nodded. "Dylan - I have detected signs from the vessel that indicate that the Tereshkova's systems are beginning to waken some of the occupants. They will probably then take steps to reinstitute manual control over their ship."

He rubbed at his face thoughtfully.

How long do you calculate it will take for a crew to - ah - thaw out and regain manual control of the Tereshkova?"

Andromeda's gaze lost focus for a minute duration of time and then she spoke again.  
"At least twelve hours. The vessel is currently in a stationary orbit. Dylan, they are probably unaware of the amount of time that has elapsed since they went into stasis"  
"Good. Once we get everything under control on this ship, we'll make contact and possibly go over to the Tereshkova. We'll have to see how matters progress there - and how they react to us." He tilted his head at her. "Are they aware of the presence of the Andromeda Ascendant?"

"We are registering on the ship's scanners. But as yet it appears no one is awake to talk to us."

"Right. Continue monitoring the situation with that ship, Andromeda. Let's concentrate on finding the others, now."

"I am working on it."

Rev Bem's eyes were focussed on Trance, as she walked cautiously along the corridor near the med centre. He had been behind her, wandering almost aimlessly, mumbling and muttering to himself as moments of lucidity and raving mania overtook each other. With Magog cunning he had never admitted even to himself that he possessed, he had nullified Andromeda's sensors so she was blind to his whereabouts.

"Food - need food. Youch! No - they are my friends! Food. Aah. No! Can't hurt Trance or Beka. Grragh! Kill! Destroy! The Way...I must find the Way. Help me! Aargh! Rrargh! Where is the Divine? Has he deserted me? Aargh!"

Then he had spotted the purple alien as she slid down a ladder and after a quick look up and down the corridor, moved towards the med lab. On almost silent feet he followed her, saliva dripping from his fiercesome mouth.

Further behind Tyr prowled, listening intently. Approaching from the opposite direction came Harper, running intent on rescue but quite oblivious to the fact that he had fled the flight deck totally unarmed.

Trance heard Rev Bem before she saw him, and swung round to confront the raging Magog. She gave a falsely bright smile.

"Oh, Rev, I'm so pleased I've found you. Here, I've managed to get the nanobots we needed to help you."

"Trance - Aargh! No!" Rev Bem cringed away, trying to force himself from her with half his being, while the ferocious Magog within battled for destruction of this creature. Then as he turned and gathered himself to leap upon her, Harper skidded around the corner.

"Rev!" he shouted, "Leave her alone! Leave her, d'you hear me!" And he ran desperately past Trance, hurling himself upon the Magog as Tyr appeared further along the corridor behind the Magog.

Rev merely paused to toss Harper across the corridor and advance again at Trance, who looked past him at Tyr and gestured at him to wait. She stood her ground, the dart gun in her hand. In front of her Rev snarled and swiped at the air ferociously. Trance aimed the dart gun carefully and as he lurched towards her she fired.

The Magog toppled to fall at her feet, his eyes widening as he stared upwards at her. Then they rolled backwards and he slumped into unconsciousness. She bent to check his pulse quickly and then ran across to Harper, who was trying to pull himself to his feet.

"Did we get him, Trance? Tyr?" Half concussed, he stared blearily at the Nietzschean, his head still spinning. "Aargh. I must've hit my head. There're two of you. What a nightmare. But two of you, Trance - " He started a leer as he collapsed and Tyr caught him, staring across his slumped body at Trance. There was a glint of humour in his expression.

"Trance - you and I - we're going to have to stop meeting like this." He hefted Rev Bem over one shoulder and tucked Harper under the other arm. "Can we go to the med centre? Before I strain something."

Trance looked at him and almost giggled.

"Why, I didn't think Nietzscheans ever strained anything." He shook his head and followed her. Half way there, she stopped suddenly and turned to him. "Thank you, Tyr."

He shrugged and nodded abruptly to her to continue moving.

And twelve hours later...

"Andromeda is being hailed by the Tereshkova," Rommie announced from where she stood on the flight deck.

Beka moved to Dylan's side.  
"This could be interesting."

"Andromeda, make visual contact with the Tereshkova."

"Yes." Rommie tilted her head in query. "Visual contact? Wouldn't just audio be wiser?"

"No. Let them see who's talking to them. We need to reassure them. Let them see all of us. You too, Rev. And Mr Anasazi."

"And the sight of Rev and Tyr's going to do that?" Beka chortled. He cast her a slightly exasperated look and turned to Dylan.

"Be careful."

"Of what?" Beka grinned at them both. "Tyr, are you afraid of encountering other of your people?"

"They are an unknown. Their ship has been in space for a long time. We do not know for sure what condition it or they will be in." His gaze lost focus for a moment. "I also find the concept of pacifism among Nietzscheans difficult to comprehend." For a moment his face was bleak. "And these are not my people. My people are gone. The Drago-Katsovs destroyed them."

"They're Nietzscheans, all the same, aren't they?" Beka retorted and Tyr pulled a face.  
"Of a kind, I suppose."

"Contact has been established, Captain Hunt," Rommie informed him. She looked faintly disapproving, but he moved to face the viewcreen, speaking confidently and directly.  
"I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Systems Commonwealth ship Andromeda Ascendant. Who do I have the - ah - honour of addressing?"

The response was slow, but the screen flickered and cleared to show a tall man in late middle age. Tyr blinked and Beka caught her breath, while Dylan managed with an effort to resist the urge to cast a glance around. Harper quietly choked back a cackle.

The Nietzschean facing them was, on first impression, an older version of Tyr Anasazi. His hair was shorter and greying, and not in the other man's elaborate braids, but he had the same direct gaze. His dark skin however was a little pasty, due doubtless to the effects of his long sleep in stasis. But his voice was firm and strong.

"I am Kel Retsaka, leader of the Skorpio Pride. You are part of the Systems Commonwealth? And your crew? It looks a little light on for what I remember of the Commonwealth ships." His gaze rested on Rev Bem standing by Trance's side. "And they - the Magog - were never a part of it."

"Yes, well." Dylan smiled deprecatingly. "A lot of things have changed while the Tereshkova and her crew have been lost to us. I didn't even know about you until my - until Tyr Anasazi informed me."

The other man stared. Clearly, the visual link was working efficiently in both directions.

"The Nietzscheans are still part of the Commonwealth? I would have imagined by now that they would have been in total control. So the Commonwealth still exists?"

"Ah, speaking of time," Dylan put in, evading the direct question, "are you aware, Kel Retsaka, just how long you have all been in stasis?"

The Nietzschean's expression shadowed a little.

"Yes. It was one of the first things I asked of our ship's AI when it revived us." He let out his breath. "It appears we have been lost for many years. As you say, a lot of things have changed."

"You could put it like that," Tyr murmured under his breath.

"You said you were revived by your ship's AI?" prompted Dylan. "Do you know the reason?"

"Presumably because your ship was nearby."

"Yes, but that's not all. Your vessel had been on course to pass close by a Commonwealth planet we called Gaza. It is now uninhabited. But the planetary defence systems there were working automatically. We took steps to prevent your vessel from being destroyed when it began maneouvres towards the upper atmosphere preparatory to landing." Dylan smiled across at the other man.

"Considerate of you." Kel started back at him, the faintest hint of hostility in his face. "And why would the Systems Commonwealth bother with such a vessel as ours? Last I heard, the Nietzscheans and the Commonwealth were at war. A war we wished to have no part in."

"So you all ran away," Tyr muttered sourly. Retsaka stared back at him and his mouth tightened but he made no response.

"There's a lot you don't know." Dylan was brisk.

Kel Retsaka turned to confer with another crew member. In the background half a dozen other Nietzsheans were visible, all working at various consoles. Then the other turned back.

"We are currently running on a minimal crew. If you - or representatives from your crew wish to board our ship we shall have no choice other than to accept you. As for Gaza - is it a Commonwealth planet, and did I hear correctly when you said it was now uninhabited?" He tilted his head curiously. "You said there was a lot I didn't know. Are details about this planet and how it came to be uninhabited included in that? And as for our group settling on Gaza - it is a possibility. This ship was programmed to find a suitable uninhabited planet for us to settle upon."

Dylan returned his stare.  
"Gaza is uninhabited, yes. You could put it like that. Now."

"Is there something we should know?" queried Retsaka. Dylan let his breath out.

"Yes. The entire populations of Gaza was annihilated by a Nietzschean Pride."

"Probably the Drago-Katsovs," Tyr muttered sourly, but Dylan shook his head.

"No. The Kaarns."

"And they were destroyed by the Commonwealth," Harper put in, almost gleefully. Tyr gave him a short sour glance and the other man shrugged. "Hey, don't blame me. I didn't have anything t'do with it. Ancient history, Tyr."

Dylan went on, addressing Retsaka directly.  
"I shall arrange for a delegation from the Andromeda - including myself, to transfer to the Tereshkova and I shall be able to fill you in on - ah - recent history."

"Agreed. We shall expect you. Within an hour?" Dylan nodded in agreement and the screen went blank and silent. Beka addressed Dylan.

"Are you planning on taking the Maru or a shuttle?

"The Maru, I think." he grinned at her. "It is available, isn't it?"

"Oh yes. And I'm coming with you. I want a good look at that ship."

"But of course." He looked across at Tyr. "And you?"

The Nietzschean's mouth tightened and then he let his breath out. "Why not?"

Beka turned to Tyr inquiringly. "He might even turn out to be an ancestor of yours, perhaps?"

Tyr shrugged, wrinkling his nose slightly. The idea lacked appeal.

"Possibly. But that ship was launched three hundred years ago. A relative of one of my ancestors, perhaps."

Dylan was thoughtful.  
"The Tereshkova, you say, was filled with Nietzsheans planning on making a new start somewhere else. It looks like they've found a place."

"Gaza is as good a place as any, I suppose. I would nonetheless advise extreme caution when we are on their vessel. They have been totally out of the scene for even longer than you were. They may have even more - archaic ideas as to how the universe should be shaped." And he stared blandly at the other man.

Harper looked from one to the other and raised his hand in a half mocking gesture.  
"Uh, Dylan? Are you suggesting that you give that planet to a crowd of Nietzscheans? Just give it to them?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Of course! Hah!" He grinned, half sarcastically. "Now isn't that just a good idea? Give a planet to a ship full of Nietzscheans. Let them have Gaza. And I suppose you're going to expect them to be so grateful that they'll sign up immediately in your new Commonwealth."

"I don't see why not." Dylan frowned. "What is your problem, Harper?"

"I - just don't think it's a good idea to go round giving planets away. Not to anyone. You're not even getting anything back for your trouble. That's all. It's - immoral. Illogical." He swung to Tyr. "And you, Anasazi - what do you think of this? Of course you're going to say it's a great idea."

"I have no opinion about it." He shrugged. "Upon consideration however, I think I would agree with Dylan. They are, as I have already said, an unknown quantity. Let them have Gaza as a home planet and they may prove themselves, one way or another. After the period of time they have all been in stasis, the universe has changed. They may very well be very grateful for what he is doing for them. Having to become members of the New Commonwealth - " His lip curled in mockery that was almost automatic, "may very well be just what they need. Yes, I do believe I am in favour of this plan. Assuming, of course, they pose no threat to us." At this Harper shook his head in disbelief.

Dylan tilted his head. "A threat? Do you really imagine they are a danger to us? Or to anyone?"

"No." Tyr shook his head decisively.

"They are Nietzsheans. Of course they're a threat. All Nietzscheans are a threat," Harper muttered to himself, and then grimaced at the other two men. "Ignore me. I'm just a biased human. I can't help myself. But listen, Dylan. I didn't manage to keep myself alive for as long as I have by taking anything on trust. Pacifist Nietzscheans! Huh!" And, shaking his head, he left the flight deck. Dylan watched him go and then turned to Beka.

She just gave a bright smile and then shrugged, gesturing disparagingly.  
"That's just Harper. He'll get over it. He had a bad time with Nietzscheans." To herself she muttered, "With the Magog, too. And the Than. And with just about every other non human species Harper's ever encountered."

Dylan overheard her and chuckled.  
"He thinks the universe has got it in for him."

"Yep. That's our Harper. A genius - but hopeless socially."

Tyr said nothing but his silence was eloquent.

As the Maru settled gently into the landing bay of the Tereshkova Beka looked across at Tyr and Dylan and grinned crookedly.

"I wonder if they've got a welcoming committee for us?"

Tyr touched the sidearm he wore.  
"If they do, it had better be a peaceful one."

"Tyr, they're pacifists. Isn't that why they left home a long time ago"  
"The universe has changed. They might have, too."

But as it worked out, the occupants of the Tereshkova were nothing more than they seemed. In person, they were even a little on the dull side. But they were filled with a desire to make a new home for themselves. Dylan Hunt's new Commonwealth offered them security and safety and a new future. They heard him out and joined up enthusiastically.

Kel Retsaka invited Tyr to a private meeting.

"Your lineage?" he asked and the man stared back at him, pride in his tone.

"I am Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarosa. I am the last surviving member of Pride Kodiak."

"What happened to the others of your Pride?"

"The Drago-Katsovs happened to us." Tyr gritted his teeth.

"And so you have no one now?" Kel Retsaka's eyes narrowed. He went on. "Skorpio Pride and the Kodiaks were close allies, at the time of our departure. We did not share their - aggressive ideals, but they were kin."

"I - had imagined it might have been so."

Kel gave a short laugh.  
"Looked at me and then checked a mirror, did you?"

Tyr smiled faintly as the older man continued. "Why are you with these people?"

"It's as good a place as any."

"Are you mated yet?"

"I was." His bleak tone did not invite further probing and Kel nodded slightly.

"There would be room for you here. We would be honoured to have you - and for you to start your own Pride, if you so desired." He shrugged. "We are many, but not so many that we would not welcome new DNA. Maybe even new ideas. The universe is not what it was when we turned our backs on it. A lot of things have happened." He produced the history disc Dylan had given him and looked thoughtful. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Like your captain, we have some possibly outdated ideas." Tyr snorted.

"My captain?" And then he shrugged slightly. "Yes, well, I suppose he is. For as long as I am satisfied with that status."

"Think on it. You are welcome to start again with us. In a position of power and authority, of course."

Tyr nodded slowly.

He was thoughtful during their return trip to the Andromeda, but when he entered the flight deck he strode determinedly to the communications console.

"Andromeda? Contact Kel Retsaka on the Tereshkova for me." When the other man appeared Tyr addressed him with more elaborate courtesy than any of the others had ever seen. Beka grinned crookedly across at Dylan, but said nothing. "Retsaka? I honour you and your people for the invitation you extended to me. But I decline. Respectfully." He gave a quick glance around the flight deck at the others gathered there. "Until I find a Pride or a partner, these are my people."

"Understood." Retsaka smiled. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us." The two Nietzscheans nodded at each other and Tyr half turned to Dylan. "Do you wish to - speak with them?"

"No." Dylan shook his head. "I think you've said everything necessary, Tyr." After the communication was closed he gave the other man a quick glance of query. "Were you tempted?"

Tyr shook his head and grinned wryly.  
"No, I do not believe so. They are pacifists, Dylan. Can you see me playing any great role with a group of pacifists? My skills are otherwise geared."

Harper rolled his eyes but was wise enough to remain silent.

Dylan looked around at the others.

"We'll remain here until the Tereshkova and her crew settle in, and then - " He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Off to sign up more unwary governments in the new Commonwealth?" Beka suggested lightly and he regarded her thoughtfully.

"We'll see. One day, Beka. I haven't given up yet."

She smiled.  
"So I see." As she crossed the flight deck to leave she touched Rev Bem's shoulder. "I'm pleased to see you're well again, Rev. We missed you"

And in Trance's quarters...

"Andromeda?"

"Yes, Trance?" The hologram blinked into existence and she tilted her head in query.  
"I need some information, please."

"We'll see what we can do. As long as it's not classified, of course." Trance's smile was very small. If she wanted something from the ship's AI that was classified, she thought to herself, she would be asking Harper, not Andromeda herself.

"I need to know what Tyr's favourite food is. What he really likes to eat. And drink. You know."

"Hmm." Andromeda's face took on a thoughtful expression and then focussed on the alien woman. "Is there a reason for this? Something I should know?"

Trance shrugged elegantly, in that apparently ingenuous manner she had.  
"Ah, I just want to make something special for him. After all, he did save my life. Even though I don't really think Rev Bem knew what he was doing. But if Tyr hadn't come along when he did, well, who knows what would have happened." She blinked. "I want to thank him, too, for not killing Rev. It must be very difficult for a Nietzschean to understand his own strength, I think."

Yes." The holographic AI shook herself slightly and smiled. "Trance, I believe I've found just exactly what you want."

"Oh, good." Trance smiled and leaned closer to the viewscreen. "Yes. Yes, that looks just perfect. Thank you, Andromeda."

"I'm a computer, you know. You don't need to say please and thank you all the time." Trance shrugged and smiled.

"Yes, I know that. But you are more than just a computer, Rommie. You're real. And I'm used to being polite to people."

"Hmm." The AI looked bland. "Maybe you should consider teaching Tyr manners as well as feeding him." They shared a smile, and Trance shook her head in amusement as she went off in search of some very special ingredients.

At Trance's invitation to dine with her, Tyr raised his eyebrows but accepted courteously, if with slight bemusement. When he set eyes on the food spread out he smiled in genuine pleasure.

"I didn't know you could cook - and Nietzschean pilaahas. I haven't eaten these for years. Drahrrang to drink, too." He sat and looked across at her. "Thank you"  
"I am the one who owes thanks, I believe." She settled herself comfortably, tail swishing slightly from side to side as it did sometimes. "I owe you, Tyr. You came to rescue me from Rev - twice."

He shrugged.  
"We'd miss your pretty purple face." And he tilted his head queryingly. "Harper came running too - unarmed."

"I know." She smiled. "I have already thanked Harper."

"And Rev Bem has thanked you." There was mockery in his voice. "A grateful little group all round."

"Yes. Like a family." She looked straight at him. "Don't make fun of us, Tyr. It is unkind and beneath you."

"I'm sorry." He shook his head and accepted the glass she handed him. "I had no intention of making a mockery of your actions, or those of anyone else. I'm not strong on social niceties, Trance. I'm more one for action."

"Yes, I'd noticed." She smiled and they continued their meal. At the end of it he stretched comfortably then leaned towards Trance, his hand under his chin.

"Tell me something." His voice was low and persuasive. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him brightly.

"What?"

"How did you come to be a part of Valentine's crew?"

Trance shrugged and looked around the room, almost vaguely. Then she smiled and shrugged again.

"Oh, it was the right time. You know. Cosmically speaking - they came along at just the precise right time - and there I was."

He frowned slightly. "You knew they were coming?"

"No, not exactly. But I knew someone would be along."

"Yes, you do. You know things." He remembered, with slight unease but more curiousity, how more than once Trance had made a guess that was clearly not a guess at all. But how she knew was beyond him. "And that is not the most unusual thing about you, either."

"Oh." Trance regarded him almost mockingly, without the slightest trace of archness or flirtation. "And what, Tyr Anasazi, do you consider the most unusual thing about me? Do I really want to ask you that?"

He nodded slowly, sitting at his leisure, but with the impression that in the blink of an eye he could be alert and ready for action. A typical Nietzschean.

"You were dead. I saw Gerentex kill you. I saw it. And the others - they all believed you were dead. But later, when you - ah - revived, they didn't really seem all that surprised at what had happened."

"No? Well, um, sometimes things do happen that aren't really all that unusual, you know. I - well, I wasn't really dead, you know that." and she shrugged, starting to rise from her seat. Tyr leaned forwards, catching her wrist.

"You were. There were no life signs that the AI could detect."

Trance shrugged, and in some way he did not understand, freed her hand.

"Maybe my life signs are particularly difficult to detect. She had never encountered my species before so she didn't know exactly what to look for, I suppose."

"Hmm." Tyr rested his chin on his hands, elbows on the table. "You have an agenda of your own, Trance. I don't know what it is, but - "

"But be assured it does not endanger any goal you may have. Unless, of course, you try to take the ship away from Dylan. Don't even think, Tyr, of trying to do that." There was uncharacteristic steel in her voice and face, and he nodded, as if in agreement with something she had said. But he ignored her last words.

"Yes. You certainly are unique. And you will bear watching."

He rose then and looked down at her thoughtfully. "Thank you for the food." He put his hand to his heart and then flipped it back, extending his fingers. "Live well, Trance Gemini. But then you always have, haven't you?" She smiled at him, in that apparently ingenuous manner that he suspected was not ingenuous at all.

"Tyr, why do you stay on the Andromeda? You could have accepted the invitation from Retsaka to stay and help them reestablish Gaza." His response was quick.

"Why do you?"

"I asked first. Well?" And she tilted her head at him questioningly. Tyr frowned and sat down again. He rubbed his chin and then settled himself, looking straight at her.  
"Dylan is an idealist. And he is looking for trouble."

"Looking to restore the Commonwealth, I think."

"The Commonwealth." Tyr was derisive, but then he was silent for a moment or two. "Hmm. Chances are however, that sooner or later he will come up against someone too strong or too quick - or just plain too mean - and he will be killed. And then - " He shrugged. "This ship needs a captain."

Trance blinked slowly.  
"You?"

"No." He shook his head, then became thoughtful, frowning down at the remains of their meal. She could see the thoughts in his mind, but remained silent. Then Tyr shook his head again, very definitely.

"Not me. Maybe Beka. She has had experience as a ship's captain. And she is more or less his second officer." His mouth twisted. "Even though she lacks discipline."

Then he stood up again with his characteristic catlike grace and left the room. Trance watched him go, her expression thoughtful. Tyr Anasazi fascinated her no less than any of the other members of Dylan Hunt's ragtag crew. They were, as a group, quite intriguing. Trance Gemini liked being among intriguing people. She always had.

Rev was seated cross legged, the great star vista before him. Dylan strolled in and smiled at the Magog.

"I am so pleased to see you back to your normal self, Rev Bem."

"Not to mention relieved." The Magog smiled, showing his vicious set of teeth and Dylan shrugged, half embarrassed.

"We were all concerned."

"Yes. I also was worried about my fate. It is - terrifying to see one's self as what I was - a depraved animal."

"Come now, Rev Bem. The Magog are not animals"

"You do not, I note, dispute the word depraved."

Dylan rubbed at his face in a gesture of discomfort.

"I - "

"Oh, I understand, Dylan. It isn't easy for any of us. Tyr watches me as if he expects me to attack the rest of the crew at the slightest provocation. Harper has become adjusted to me but he still reacts when he sees me. Beka and Trance, now - " Rev smiled slightly, his gaze going distant. "They - and Rommie - treat me as an ordinary person." He shook his head sadly. "After what I tried to do to Trance, I am more than a little surprised."

"Yeah, Trance." Dylan was relieved to be able to steer the conversation away from the habits and inclinations of the Magog. "She's - fascinating. Neither Andromeda nor I have ever encountered a species just like hers."

"No. Neither have any of the rest of us. She is unique. And precious."

"Hmm. How did you first encounter her? Where was it?"

The Magog lifted his gaze to the other man and shrugged slightly.

"I do not think she would wish me to tell you too much about that, Dylan. It was almost as if she knew we were coming. Maybe not us specifically, but a group she would wish to become a part of." He looked thoughtful. "And then again, maybe she did know exactly who was coming along. I've never been able to be certain of anything about Trance Gemini. She is not always what she seems. But what she is, I don't know." He smiled, showing his teeth. "Except, of course, that it is something good."

Dylan nodded. Trance was indeed a puzzle. He would have to find out more about her. But, for the moment, all was well. Another planet had been added to the tiny genesis of his new Commonwealth. His crew, although small in number were honest about their feelings, if not as devoted to his cause as he would have wished. One day his plans would all come to fruition. Maybe, somewhere along the way, he would discover more about the pale purple skinned alien who was so much a part of their lives now.

One day... He let his own gaze return to the stars before them, and both men sat in contentment as the Andromeda continued on through space.

Alone in the flower garden on the Andromeda, Trance walked among the plants. She stroked the gnarled trunk of a tiny bonsai, and regarded the bright blooms of a pale petalled rose descended from a plant that had grown on far off Earth. As she touched the rose she caught her forefinger on one of its sharp thorns. Blood welled from the scratch and dripped down her finger.

Trance sighed and touched one finger of her other hand to the tiny but bloody wound. The trickle of blood ceased flowing and dried up and the scratch healed itself under her gaze. Briefly, the scar glowed and then disappeared.

Trance Gemini smiled. So far, so good. For the moment, all was well.


End file.
